


This was not in the job description

by dennyman



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Maids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennyman/pseuds/dennyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is a maid from the Southern Water Tribe and gets hired to work in the Sato mansion. What she doesn't know is that she has to work for the daughter of the CEO of Future Industries, Asami.</p><p>!Bad in summaries!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hired

"To home, Charles" The old chauffeur nodded and started the car.

I fastend my seatbelt and stared out of my window, avoiding eye contact with my boss.

"So Korra, we're bringing you to the mainson where you spend your day and night, even after work hours"

"Work hours? Isn't this a 24/7 job?" In my previous experiences, i always had to be ready to 'obey', 'maid' sometimes get confused with 'slave'.

A shocked look formed on his face, "Korra, we're no animals. You only have do your chores between 7 am and 11pm. Like i said, you spend your spare time on the Sato domain. You can only leave if there's an emergency or a special occasion... Or if she wants to go out shopping or something" He sighed while rolling his eyes.

"She...? Sir?"

"Oh i think i forgot to mention that, you're not working for me, you're working for my daughter. You don't assign her with her first name but with 'Miss', 'Misses', 'Miss Sato' or whatever. Just not her first name"

A rich daughter that probably throws money around like it's growing on trees... Can't wait...

"One last thing, you have to wear a uniform. Ofcourse not always, just between work hours'

"An uniform sir??" You got to be kidding me...

"Problem with that? We're still close to the airport?" With his words, the driver stops.

He kept his brown eyes on her, patiently waiting for an answer.

"N-no sir, no problem"

He gave me a nod and turned his attention to the chauffeur, "Let's go Charles"

\---

His house was enormous. Windows just covering the place and the sun could easily spread his beams right inside. Next to glass, wood was the second material that was present in this mansion, doors were made from dark wood, the floors and stairs were made from light wood. 

I couldn't keep myself from saying a 'wow' that showed my admiration for the 'castle'

"I know... And this is just the hall"

\---

The rest of his house was the same concept, a lot of wood, a lot of glass and a lot of showing off his collection of things he spent his money on.

The last stop was my room and I expected much less. My bed looks so comfortable and a huge glass two-door seperates my room with a balcony where i could enjoy a hot summer evening, sitting in a chair, watching the beautiful garden.

"So, i think i..."

"Dad?" It was a girl's voice, probably his daughter.

"We're upstairs honey!" 

I didn't wait for them and already opened my door to paradise.

"Dad, where is... Who is she?" i could already hear her behind me, here comes the nagging.

"This is the new maid. Korra, this is my daughter, Asami"

I prepared for the worst, a 20 year old girl, wearing the most... _Wow..._ That was a wow that i could keep for myself. _  
_

"Hai, nice to meet you" She sticks out her hand. I froze. I was so wrong. This girl, Asami, was... Beautiful and kind... And the way she speaks... Her jeans that hugs her on the right places and her red t-shirt that left place for a small cleavage.

Before she could raise some suspiction, Korra extended her arm, "Honor is all mine, Miss Sato" She saw Hiroshi's approving nod in the background... And maybe a small pink shade on Asamis cheek.

"Well Korra, we're gonna let you get used to everything. You start tomorrow and your uniform is in the closet"

Oh yeah... My uniform. 

Korra turned around the moment they left and opened the closet, 3 exactly the same outfits and it were the typical maid outfits...

"Oh. My. God...'


	2. First impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normally I had to do homework but fuck it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 1:30 in the morning, i'm sorry if there are any mistakes in it

I didn't saw Asami a lot through the days that already past. It was during diner that she came rolling down the stairs to catch a few bites or sometimes when she was around I... I caught her staring. Not that there's something wrong with not being present but the staring was a bit unsettling... It was always when i just picked something off the ground, that i saw her turn away. Maybe it's because this outfit that showed a little... too much. The skirt stopped a few inches above my knees and i had a small cleavage, this thing is too small, but i manage.

\---

The next day Asami stepped in the kitchen to get some breakfast, Korra was already up and, in uniform, running.

"Good morning Miss" It was quite annoying that she just couldn't say her first name.

"A good morning indeed" Asami yawned before taking a small sip from her hot coffee, "Can you do something for me?"

"Wait, me? The maid?" She rolled her eyes, she probably got that from her dad, "I'm just kidding, what can i do for you?"

"There's a new club close-by and they give this huge party for their first day. A friend of mine can bring me there but i have no transportation to come back, so..."

"I need to come and get you..." Korra took a seat right in front of the girl.

"That would be amazing!" She showed a sheepish smile.

Korra sighed, "Where is this club and when do i have to pick you up?"

The smile grew, "Yess! Okay so, you don't have to worry about the directions, i'll write it down. About the hour... It's a bit late..."

Here it comes...

"It's around 4... am ofcourse..." Asami leaned a bit back, getting out of screaming-rage.

If Korra was drinking something, she'd probably spat it everywhere, "Asa... I mean, Miss, i have to work at 7..."

"You can take the day off!" she blurred out, "Dad is away for a week, so you can... Yeah, take the day off"

A free day... Why not?

"I want clear directions, okay??" Asami had to swallow her own excitement. 

"Awesome, thanks Korra" She then took her cup of coffee and left.

\---

"Korra? i'm leaving!" I heard her scream from downstairs.

I stepped out of my room and looked down from the stairwell, i was about to say something.., till i saw how she was dressed. A red silk dress that stopped above her knees, a small cleavage and her black hair that stood in contrast with her pale skin.

"Something wrong?" Her eyes caught me staring.

"Y-You're beautiful miss.." i didn't know if the red blush was make up or real, "Also, be careful"

"I will be, see you at 4" Her black heels echoed through the halls when she walked to the door. 

Swallowing and controlling my thoughts were the only things i could to for 2 hours straight.

\---

4 am. The words 'The Red Lotus' shined right through the thick darkness... And right in Korras eyes. She parked right in front of the entrance, hoping to quickly find her reason to be in a car at 4 instead of her bed. 

"Korra??" There was the... more drunkier version of Asami. She stepped outside the club while she searched support against the wall. 

""Wait!" Korra stepped out of the car and supported the drunk girl on her arm, "How much did you drink??"

"Three" she said while sticking up 4 fingers. 

Korra sighed before dropping her boss in the backseat, "Can you put your seatbelt on?" 

"You do it" She wasn't into games right now, so the maid did it for her.

She turned on the motor and made way to home. 

\---

Everything was going great until Asami started speaking.

"i have a confession Korra. You're just simple the most beautiful maid we ever had" 

"What??" I didn't believe what she just said.

"You"re soooooooooo beautiful" 

I needed to be professional so i tried to focus on the road and not on trying to control my blushing.

"Did you know that i can see your panties everytime you bend? The red ones are my favorite. No you know what? That whole outfit is so fucking hot!" 

Again..., "WHAT??" That's why she was staring all the time...

When i looked in my rearview mirror, i already noticed i lost my chance to ask anythingcause she was already knocked out.

\---

"Let's go, panty-watcher" She didn't budge, "You're a real pain in the ass  when you're drunk" So i removed the seatbelt and just lifted her to her bedroom. Her arms locked around my neck, everything would be so romantic but the smell of alcohol keeps me awake. 

"We're here" The moment i opened her door she mumbled something.

"What did you say?"

"Stay the night" 

Goddamnit this would be a 100 times better without the alcohol, "You're drunk, just get some sleep okay?"

"Please Korra, don't" She kept mumbling close to my ear.

The thing was... I really wanted to stay.

"But..."

"I'm your boss, you have to do what i say" She's so cute when she's sleepy.

"After work hours..."

She whined in disagree. 

"i'll stay... In one condition though. Go have to brush your teeth cause your breath smells like alcohol"

\---

I had to help her with almost everything: brushing her teeth, even help her stand up and change clothes and wow i couldn't take my eyes of her.

It was a miracle that we finally could go to sleep... except there was this one last thing. Right before she fell asleep she hugged me... Tightly.  


First i didn't knew what i was supposed to do but i was just to tired so i returned it and god... It felt so good. She was so soft and her perfume was so good (even it was a bit camouflaged by the alcohol)

"Goodnight Korra" She pressed the hug a bit thighter

"Sleeptight Miss" We then fell asleep in eachother arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and i hope i see you next time, love you guys.
> 
> ps: keep the comments coming, it really motivates me and it always makes my day : D


	3. For the greater good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MINI CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i had to write it twice... THE FIRST TIME THERE WAS AN ERROR AND NOW IT'S DIFFERENT AND UGHHHHHHHHHH  
> IT HAD AN ERROR AGAIN AND NOW IT'S THE FREAKING THIRD TIME SO NOW IT'S A VERSION OF THE VERSION OF THE ORIGINAL OH MY FUCKING GOD
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy though

It's almost... 7?? Korra reconized the light that peaked under the curtains, these were light she saw every morning before work.

Korra hated being the little spoon... At this moment though. Asami had her in a grip right on top of her abdomen and her pale legs were always connected with those of Korra's, it wouldn't matter but it was getting too hot so she removed her pants, she was now wearing panties. Panties that Asami just couldn't resist... Probably. At the other hand, Korra couldn't deny that she ~~loved~~ liked the grip and the touch and she wouldn't mind if it stays that way till they both woke up but if she stayed here, everything would be so difficult afterwards...

So okay Korra, you need to get out of here. Take her hand,  **gently** ,and move it elsewhere. So she tried, but the moment she moved it an inch, Asami let out a sleepy groan and reattached the grip (that she thightend) and shuffled a bit closer. 

Korra let out a defeated sigh. She not only fought against the death grip, but also against the body warmth, the tiny, cute breaths that hit her on the back of her neck and the freaking cuteness that Asami held her almost the entire night like Korra was her giant personal teddy bear.

Again, slowly Korra. She tried again but before she even could touch the pale hand it moved... On top of her hip, changing it from a 'grip' situation to a 'touch' situation. It was great but the thing was... her hand landed on top of her blue panty...

Promoted from 'Panty Watcher' to 'Panty Toucher'...

She slowly rolled herself off the bed so she could land on her pants that she threw next to the kingsize bed, what swallowed most of the sound. She was quickly back on her feet again and then she placed the blanket back on her 'one-night stand'.

In her tanktop and ofcourse, her touched panty, she sneaked through the room to the door.

Before leaving she took a glimpse at the sleeping beauty before leaving. She just wanted to crawl back in bed and also get her in a grip, breath in her neck. The temptation almost took control but at the edge, she closed the door and went to her own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you peeps liked the chapter, i love you and see you next time!


	4. Peanut butter and jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that all my recent chapters were small ones, i hope this one is a bit bigger :)  
> I'm too damn lazy to re-read this, sorry for any mistakes

Sleep was nowhere to be found after she escaped so she decided to sit in the living room with a cup of tea. Korra tried to think about anything but the events that occured the previous night, but her thoughts worked against her.

"Goodmorning Korra" A not so good looking Asami just walked in. her pale color was... Yeah, more pale and her healthy hair wasn't quite healthy no more.

Korra quickly recovered from the jumpscare she just had and nodded.

"You wouldn't probably know what happened yesterday, right?" She dropped herself in another couch while sheubbed small circles on her forehead.

 _Beautiful... The whole outfit is hot... Stay the night... Goodnight Korra..._ Were the things that flashed through her mind. "The only thing i did was bring you home and put you in bed" she lied.

"So nothing bad happened?" 

"Not that i know of" Maybe it's a good thing that she doesn't remember...

"Oh good... because i'm going again... tonight" It jumped right out of her mouth.

Korra almost choked on her tea, "You can't! You look like a wreck!" Korra could facepalm herself now. Asami was a bit shocked by Korras reaction, "I mean, you don't look well. You drank a little to much yesterday, miss Sato" She corrected herself.

"Come on Korra..." She put on a fake pout 

So, the pro's and con's... Pro: Asami would be greatful for that, you probably can get an extra day off and you could see her in another hot dress. Now, the con's: There is a really big chance that she'll drink again, she'll probably do something embarrassing, anything can happen,...

And deep down there was a possibility that she would ask Korra for another 'sleepover', but she had no idea if it was a pro or a con.

"Max 3 o'clock" Was her response

"Thank you" was the last thing Asami said before leaving.

\---

Korra couldn't enjoy her day off, everything was flashing in her head and deep down she knew she could do something about but...

"Korra?? I need your help!" Asami screamed from upstairs.

A few seconds later I walked in and there she stood in another amazing dress, it was a short black one and her legs were even prettier than the last time and i don't know why but her bright red lips had me under a spell the moment i noticed them. I wanted to part them, to taste them, i wanted to erase her lipstick with my lips, I...

"Korra?" She eyed in the mirror.

"W-What's wrong?"

"I can't reach the zipper" She tried again but like she said, she couldn't reach it.

I took a step closer. Instead of going right to my objective, i trailed my fingers from her neck to the point where the two pieces of the dress connected. I saw her blush the moment i touched her skin, "Here you go"

She turned around and struck a pose, "How do i look?"

"You look amazing, miss" The truth will set you free.

"Thank you" She smiled while we stood there, the time ticking by.

The vibrating of her phone pulled us out of the trance, "I think my friends are here, see you at 3?"

"Yes" i said before she left left her room. 

\---

The lights were even brighter than the first time. I had a nice view on the entrance so i could spot her (hopefully less drunk than yesterday). The radio was silently playing music on the background while i spotted some guy and her girl, waggling from left to right. "Damn, they drank a little to much"

\---

I waited and waited. Song after song. Drunk person after drunk person... But she didn't came out yet. It looked at the clock on the dashboard.  _03:42 am..._ Wow, is something wrong? Did something happened? My heart started beating faster than ever. Calm Korra, go inside, you need to find her.

I took a quick glimpse in the mirror, "Good enough". I only wore a jeans and a flanel but right now, i had more important things on my mind.

There was nobody at the entrance so there was no problem walking in. The real problem was finding her and i wished i was wrong but the moment i stepped in things got worst. The flickering of the lights and the loud music were a real pain in the ass, i couldn't even register how big this place was. 

Maybe the bar? Where else could she be drinking? I stepped through the crowd, getting brushed by creepy men and sometimes even by cute girls but i made it.

"What can i get you?" Oh shit...

"Euh... nothing, i got no money on me" I took a seat and leaned on the counter while looking around, nothing.

"Did you maybe saw a beautiful girl, raven black hair, green eyes, black dress?" 

"A thousand girls walk up here, sorry, can't help you"

God, i was getting hopeless. maybe she's already outside, maybe she's in another club? I threw my face in ,y hands while a feeling of defeat overwhelmed me.

"Is something wrong?" A hand was placed on my lower back.

"Asa... Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else" I looked in a girl's brown eyes. She wore a white dress, and she also had beautiful black hair like Asami.

"Can't you find him?" I smirked,  _him_

"I'm seeking for a 'her', Asami" 

"Can't help with that..." She took a sip from her colorfull drink.

I didn't know what i was doing, "With what can you help me then?"

"I can help you not being alone tonight" She said smoothly while checking me out.

I laughed, "And how are you gonna do that??" This is gonna be good.

"Well,..." She stood up from the bar chair and stepped into my personal space, "First i'm gonna take you home, nothing really happens in the car, only some small kisses on your neck" she said while moving to my neck but not touching it. "Then when we're home, i gently push you in my couch, i take off my clothes, take place on top of you and kiss you. But you'l never forget those kisses... Never" She whispered in my ear, my throat was getting dry and i already started to sweat, "After that i escort you to my bedroom and i..."

"Sorry but what do you think you're doing?" There she's.

"Be right back" The girl turned around, facing Asami, "Is there a problem sweetie??"

"Euh... Yeah?? You're talking to my girlfriend!" The time stopped. Wait...  _Girlfriend??_

"Looks like she doesn't want you anymore" Asami leaned forward while she bawled her fist.

"Stop this, sorry but i need to go. Nice talking to you" Korra grabbed Asami by the arm and pulled her outside while the drunk girl kept sticking her tongue out to her rival.

\---

There was a silence in the car. Asami was drunk... Again... But this time she didn't say a thing.

"Do you think she was amazing too?" She finally opened up.

"What??" 

"Do you tell all the girls they're amazing?" Her voice sounded sad but she tried to sound angry.

This can't be happening..., "Are you jealous??"

She immediatelly crossed her arms, "No"

I didn't know if i should find this cute or just straight up annoying, "She was just a girl that started a conversation" We stopped at a red light.

"That was a little too close for just a  _conversation_."  _  
_

"You know, i don't actually need to explain my actions. It's not like we're a couple" The light turned green.

Again, silence.

"Do you want to be togheter?" She outed very carefully

Yes. Yes yes yes. "You're drunk miss"

"You're the reason for that and..."

"How do you mean??" I turned my focus at her.

She didn't answer, she only looked outside.

\---

Getting her upstairs was much easier than yesterday. Korra dropped her in front of her bedroom door. She looked at the maid with her emeralds, "Goodnight"

Wait... No 'wanna come in'? No 'stay the night'?  Not that i would say yes but...

"Sleeptight miss"

When she walked to own room, her blue eyes couldn't resist taking a glimpse over her shoulder. 

She closed the door and just stared at her empty bed. This spell was so taking her over.

Some creaking in the other room caught her attention, she's probably in bed now. 

Korra pulled on her pajamas and crawled under her blanket with a 'not complete'-feeling.

Another creaking noise formed in the other room, should she check on her? Maybe something's wrong? All these excuses just to see her one more time.

A few minutes later, someone knocked on Korras door, "Yes?"

Asami opened the door, she wore a white shirt that was a couple sizes larger than her and a short, "Can i sleep with you tonight?" She lowered her gaze, facing the floor. 

I had to do my best to suspress my happiness, "..."

The moment my mouth opened, she interrupted me, "I even brushed my teeth" She said with a happy tone.

Omg, can't she get any cuter??

"Well, in that case..." In a flash she was already attached to me. Her breath touching my collar-bone and she hugged me tight. 

God, what did i missed this...

"Korra?" Her voice bouncing off my skin.

"Yes?"

"I like you" I swear she's so cute when she's drunk.

Is she gonna remember this? No, the real question is... Do i want her to remember this? 

"I like you too" We were like two little girls, two little girls that liked eachother.

A smile brushed against my collar-bone.

"Goodnight"

"Sleeptight m..."

"Asami... Call me Asami"

"Sleeptight Asami"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this chapter? It felt like i was forcing things... I don't know
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and see you reader next time!


	5. Big steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this wasn't one of my finest works. The next one will be beter. It's also short but i had NO idea what i should do :(

Another piece of her soul was left behind. This was the last time cause next time... She probably wouldn't have the power to detach herself from Asami.

She fell on her lovers bed with a giant sigh. This was just the worst... The smell from the wanted woman pierced her nostrils. Korra clenched one of Asami's pillows close to her while she hoped she could fall asleep without constantly thinking about the girl in the other room. The smell of jasmine was not helping.

\---

It was around 1pm when she opened her eyes. The first thing popping up in her mind was the night before. Her lips couldn't resist to change in a smile when the word ' _girlfriend_ ' rang through her mind. 

"Get a hold of yourself, Korra" Her smile widend.

She felt calm and content, the only thing that could be a bitch is explaining why Asami woke up in Korra's room and not her own. So she agreed with herself that she'll lie to Asami, hell maybe Asami is already out of the house.

"Korra, breakfast is ready!!" She could hear the oh-so smooth voice echoing through the whole mansion.

Looks like she's still home.

\---

After pulling on a tanktop and a comfy short, she followed the lovely smell of her food that was waiting on her to be devoured.

"I hope you like burned pancakes with syrup... I tried" Asami said with a nervous smile.

"You making me breakfast?? What's the catch??" Korra leaned against the doorway, grinning.

"No catch. It's just a small 'thank you'" She wore her white bathrobe that hanged loosly on her shoulders. Asami pushed the plate closer to Korra's side.

Korra eyed her for a quick seconde before she slowly made way to her seat.

"Here's a glass of milk?" A glass appeared right in front of the tanned girl.

"Are you sure there is no catch??"

"Nope, i just..." She let out a small sigh, "This morning i woke up in your bed and..."

"And...?" Korra was ready to defend herself.

"I only could think of how you cared for my drunk self the previous two nights" 

Now finish it Korra!

"It was nothing. You were so out of this world that you probably thought my room was yours. I didn't wake you, you looked so tired" 

Nailed itttt.

"Thank you" Asami said while giving Korra a small hug.

Korra, that was locked in Asami's grip, started to melt in the touch. The material of the bathrobe gently kissing Korra's body, "N-No problem" 

"I'm gonna pull on some clothes, enjoy your breakfast"

The moment Asami left the kitchen, Korra had to sit down. _Breakfast? A hug?  I need to quit this job..._

Her first bite was overwhelming, "What a liar... This isn"t even burned! It's delicious!"

Her plate was empty after a few bites so she decided to relax. She had another day off so she better spent it as relaxed as possible. Her first thought was going to the balcony with the amazing view. With a magazine and a cold bottle of water, Korra climbed the stairs to her own personal balcony.

\---

"Why are you up here?" Asami scared the shit out of her.

"Asami! Don't go sneaking up on me like that... I almost knocked you out..." Her magazine laid on the ground and her cold bottle of water was now a warm bottle.

She took place on the other seat next to Korra's, "You just woke up... The only thing you were going to knock out, was yourself" Her laughter was just so...

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" The sun beamed her light right on Asami.

"Euh? What?"  _Did i just said that out loud??_

"The garden? My mom took care of it. After..." A moment of nothingness filled the balcony, "The gardener takes care of it"

"He does a real good job then. You should give him a raise" The tanned girl tried to lighten the mood.

It worked. A small smile appeared on Asami's face, "Maybe i should..." Their smiles faced eachother, "Korra, let me give you a tour in the garden?"

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"I would love that"

Her pale hand fitted so nicely in her tanned one, "Let's go then"

\---

They finally ended up in the couch in the small living room, both exhausted from doing practically nothing.

"Can't you just give me another day off?" Korra joked while settling herself in a comfortable position.

"I can just get drunk again" A sad laughter followed.

"Well... Rather not then" 

Chuckling was Asami's answer, "What's that supposed to mean? I'm not that bad when i'm drunk..."

An awkward silence filled the living room. 

Asami finally connected some knots, "Korra...?"

"Yes...?" The maid already knew she was fucked.

'Is something wrong??" Jip... She connected these knots like a pro.

"Well..."  _More like 'Well, fuck..."_ _  
_

"Korra, what??

Just spill it.

"You always wanted me to join you in bed..." The mood changed in an instant.

"I... I what?" Her question was more focused on the conformation of the 'events' than on the 'shocking' part.

"We slept togheter... Twice" Korra couldn't look in those beautiful emeralds.

Asami stared out of the window but it seemed more like she was thinking about... Something...

"I'm sorry..." She finally said.

I raised my head, "It doesn't ma..."

"It will never happen again... I promise" Her voice was serious... With a hint of sadness?? And why do i feel so empty right now??

The silence returned... 

"Today is another day off so you're pleased to do what you want. Uhm, i see you another time... I need to go somewhere" Her emeralds connected with the ocean blue irises before she took her jacket and ran off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's weird that they just went from 'going on a tour' to 'sitting on a couch'. It really bothers me but at this point i have no inspiration anymore and i want to start the next chapter so i'm really sorry!
> 
> I still want to thank you for reading though! I can't say with certainty that the next one will be out in a few days but the next one will be more fun to write.
> 
> Hope i see you next time!


	6. Magic fluid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after 384 years of writing i finally know that you write 'each other' like that and not 'eachother'...
> 
> Oh yeah, sorry that this chapter is a bit short. i wanted to write the following dialogue and stuff but i already wanted to upload this piece.

Days past after everything was said. The house became more quiet, colder and... Everything was just changed. Korra and Asami saw each other at breakfast and at dinner but for the rest of the time, Asami seemed like avoiding her maid.

Korra, who regretted her confession, dreamt everyday about Asami. They were still walking in the garden, arms brushing with every step they took. While Asami told about the different flowers, Korra inspected them. The colour, the smell, it was all part of her knowledge now. 

And then she woke up. The house, still cold, still quiet. She was getting more insane by the day. This has to stop.

Until...

It was time for bed again. Today was another 'clothes day'. Clothes were washed, ironed and nicely folded. These days were a bitch. 

She pulled on her pajama and at the moment she wanted to jump in her bed and escape to her ideal world, she heard glass shattering, "What the..."

The same sound repeated. What was happening? Was somebody breaking in? Was an animal going through the kitchen cabinets??

Korra slowly went downstairs with no plan. Burglar? She's screwed. A rabid raccoon? Still screwed.

 _Oh no!!_   The sound didn't came from the kitchen but from the work office of Hiroshi.  _I'm screwed either way..._

Without making any noise, she thightly gripped the doorknob in her hands. She slowly opened the door and took a peak inside and then... She relaxed. It was Asami going through his stuff... But...

"Asami...?" She opened the door.

The moment Asami turned around, she knew it was still a problem. The cabinet she was going through was Hiroshi's liquor cabinet. Two small glasses were shattered. The glass was spread all over the floor.

"Are you stealing your dad's liquor??"  _I'm so getting fired...._ _  
_

"Leave me alone!" She yelled while she tried to open another bottle.

"Looks like you had enough, lady!" The maid's hand snatched the bottle right out of her hand, earning herself a whiny groan from Asami.

"I hate you!" 

"You seriously gonna act like a child?" Asami just kept her mouth shut, "Stand up before you cut yourself" The drunk girl obeyed and with Korra's help she stood again on two feet.

"Lean against me, i'll bring you to your room"

"I hate you..." She whispered while they slowly went to her bedroom.

"Should i just let you drink yourself to death then??" 

"Why do you have to be like this?"

"As..."

"Why do you have to be so perfect?"  

 Asami was the one being drunk but it was Korra's head that was spinning, "..." That was random...

"Why do i have the biggest crush ever on my maid?" Someone's in a talky mood. But wait! There's more.

"Watch out for the stairs" That was the only thing i could say at the moment.

"I want to forget you but the more i drink the more you pop up in my mind..." 

_Was i the reason that she would drink this much??_

"Korra take me to your room. It smells like you in there" Normally i would say that that sentence was creepy but i couldn't deny that i loved her scent as well.

"I think that is not a good idea. I'll drop you in your room" These stairs were taking forever.

"I want to be with you tonight. I miss you" My heart skipped a beat.

"Don't say that Asami..."

"Why? I just missed you. I missed your touch, your smell... Just you" The thing was that nobody ever missed me. I never felt the impact of those words and wow... It does something to you, "Please, let me stay"

The 'missing' part in combination with the soft and cute 'let me stay' were deadly. 

It was a battle that i didn't mind losing so i did what was asked from me.

"I'll get you something comfortable to sleep in" I said while i dropped her off.

She grabbed my arm. I was impressed by the fact that she was already undressed and under the blankets in less than a minute, "I'm already comfortable. I just need you now"

I could set up a fight and disobey but i knew i just would end up in the same bed as her. And you know what? I'm not walking away this time.

I snuggled closer to her. She did her signature 'tight hug' thing while i pulled her even closer. The only thing she was still wearing was her lingerie. I heard her chuckle in my ear while i placed my hand on her pale skin.

"I hate you so much"

"That's a bit mean, don't you think?" She released a content sigh next to my ear. 

This time i embraced it and i'll still be here tomorrow when we both wake up in each other arms.

\---

Some people say that the reason you wake up sometimes is that there's somebody staring at you. This was one of those situations. My eyes locked with emeralds, "Goodmorning" She said in a soft and, weird enough, calm voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i do a lot of 'bed'-chapters but i like these kind of chapters :(
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys liked it and see you next time! You are amazing for reading this!


	7. And i think to myself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy start  
> ps: i'm seriously really pissed at myself for making this chapter so short. But again, i wanted you readers to have something to yeah... Read.

Then she woke up.

It was early in the morning, darkness still controlled the room. The sun already peaking its head from behind the horizon. 

And then it hit her, Korra's door to the balcony was open. She searched with her hand for an arm, a leg or just any sign that Asami was still next to her but nothing.

"Asami?" She whispered.

She took one of her jackets, put it on and stepped outside with her bare feet. Her worst case scenario thought vanished when she saw the pale girl in one of her chairs. Just enjoying the refreshing 'breeze'. 

"Sorry i took one of your hoodies. I just needed some fresh air" She said softly while looking at the ground.

I didn't say a thing.

It was quiet for awhile. The only sound that broke their awful silence were the leaves that ruffled when air blow through the trees.

"I'm such a coward" Asami spoke, "I was drunk again, right?"

I nodded, i didn't know what to say.

And then... She opened up.

"I tried to find a solution for this Korra. I tried... I thought about firing you but you know what?? I just can't stop thinking about you" Pissed. She was pissed at herself, "I tried to avoid you, look where it got me..." She shook her head.

"A..."

"I don't know why or even how, but i managed to remember some things when i was drunk. Me asking to stay with you, something about brushing teeth, me just not shutting up,... I'm probably drunk right now but you need to hear this... I almost lost my mind when i kept avoiding you. Do you know how fun it is to say your name?? To just let it roll off your tongue?? I wished so many night that i just could snap my fingers and that my feelings for you would disappear. The first moment i saw you i knew i was fucked. Like my life wasn't bad enough already, you had to walk in with your fucking blue eyes that could fucking melt every fucking person's heart and i hate you so much for it, you know?" It was the first time i heard her swear.

She continued: "The moment you said that we slept togheter i knew it was too late. I was such a coward that i only dared to talk to you when i was drunk. And then that awkward hug in the morning... What the fuck was i thinking..." Tears were filling her eyes. I wanted to comfort her. Hold her. Say it was alright, that everything would be alright. That we would be alright.

"I love you Korra. I hate to say it but i fucking love you. I know you for a second but i already had to fall in love with you. That's just soo me. W-We can't be togheter..." It was a total different Asami. An Asami that finally opened up.

Me, not knowing how to respond, hugged her, "Let's go inside"

\---

In the few steps we had to take to my bed, i only could think of how i should respond.

Do you love her? Yes.

Then say it?? But i can't. 

Why? Like she said, we can't be togheter.

We both let our butts fall on the mattress. Her sobbing already stopped and a dead look on her face replaced it.

"I should leave" She untangled herself and...

"I love you too Asami" 

She stopped before turning around. She scanned my face for any sign that it was a lie that came out of my mouth. It was no lie. 

The pale girl held her strong despite the fact that her eyes were watery again, "Please don't lie to me"

I stand up, hold her hands and stared right in those emeralds, "A maid and her boss in a relationship is weird for most people but... I love you. I want to give it a shot"

Arms embraced me in the thightest hug i've ever been in. This indescribable feeling filled my body when i could finally lay my hands on her back, so i could pull her closer. 

I laughed in myself. Here we stand... Sober.

What seemed like hours later, she backed up. Her gaze shifted from my eyes to my lips. So i helped her.

Her lips touched mine and my lips touched hers. I felt everything relax. This was our first kiss, it didn't last long or it wasn't very 'fireworky' but wow, i could get used to it. 

"That was a bit awkward" Her smile raised the sun a bit faster. She hugged me again.

"It's still early, let's get back to bed for awhile" i whispered in her ear. A faint 'hmmm' was her answer.

We took the same position as last night but this time, it was more special.

\---

She woke up by Korra's moving in bed.

"What are you doing?" The sentence was more a giant groan than an actual sentence.

"It's 7. I still have a job to do" Two white socks wrapped tanned feet in warmth. 

She slowly shuffled closer,  placed her two hands on Korra's abdomen and her head on the other girls's lower back "A few hours..."

Korra laughed in delight, "Normal people just say 'a couple of minutes', not 'hours'"

"I command you to stay" 

"Getting bossy, are we??" 

She didn't answer but thightend her grip.

"Well, i can't escape this oh-so strong wrestling grip so i better give in"  _With pleasure._

"Exactly" She said with her sleepy voice.

I lay down next to her with my arms behind my head, slowwly drifting back to sleep while she repeatedly kissed my cheek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Any remarks? is everything going a bit fast? Please, share your thoughts with meeeeee.
> 
> Love you guys, thank you for your patience and i'm sorry for taking so long.  
> Hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter!


	8. You? Me? Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai! It's been a long time.

Sleep was hard to find when pale fingers were constant circling on her waist. 

Korra's heart pumped twice as fast when she saw her girlfriend(?? Jip, they were offically dating now) laying half on top of her. 

 _This is something i want to witness f_ _or the rest of my life._

It was much easier to escape the grip. The constant fear of getting caught fell from her shoulders. 

She sat on the edge of her bed and turned around, _finally..._ Her lips wouldn't stop smiling. It was the first day that she wore a smile when she pulled on her outfit.

"So what would you like for breakfast?" She whispered. Ofcourse, Asami didn't answer. As quietly as possible she snuck out of the room and went to the kitchen.

\--- 

Right when the toast popped out of the toaster, she could hear her name echoing through the mansion. 

"Stay in bed! I'll be right there!"

With her black and white uniform, she walked in. Holding a large board, "i made you 'some' breakfast... I had no idea what you liked so i made a lot." 

"Are you out of your mind?? You didn't had to do that" Asami pushed herself up and leaned against the headboard.

Korra handed over Asami's freshly cooked breakfast, "Eat. In the meanwhile, i have something to clean up in your dad's office..."

Asami facepalmed herself, "Oh, i'm sooo sorry, i'll..."

"No. You sit here and eat your breakfast" She kissed the other girl on the cheek.

"Why don't you take a bite or two with me?"

Her boss' fake pout and puppy eyes had unfortunetly no effect on her, "I'll be back in half an hour"

\---

Asami was already out of bed by then. 

"I just came out of the shower. My dad sent me a message and i already have to be at work in a few minutes"

Korra leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door, "That sucks"

"I know" She traced her lips with the red stick, "By the way Korra, I want to make it up with you for this morning" The pale woman said from the bathroom.

"For what?" Korra leaned against the wall.

"For cleaning my mess" 

"That's my job, Asami..."

Asami took a step outside and looked at the girl, "It ain't your job to clean up my mess" 

"No that's right... I have to clean up everything" The laugh of Korra made the other woman smile.

Asami disappered back in the bathroom, "But i really want to do something to... let's say 'even' it"

The maid rolled her eyes, "What do you want to do?"

It was quiet for awhile.

"And??"

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

 _Like, tonight? Like, in_ _in public?_ The answer caught her off guard "B-But... How? When? I have nothing to wear and i look like a mess and..."

A ready and freshly Asami came out of the other room and rubbed both Korra's upperarms, "Hey hey, calm down. I'll arrange everything. Just promise that you'll go"

A fictional hour past by, "I promise"

Her red lips formed a smile, "See you, euhm, around 6 then? Right after work, we'll go" She took a glimpse at her watch, "Looks like i got to run. See you soon, sweetie" The same red lips left a faint smudge behind on Korra's cheek.

"Have fun" Korra said while following Asami with her eyes. "Sweetie sounds pretty good..."

\---

**_Hours later..._ **

"Korra?? I'm home!" Asami placed her keys on one of the stands that stood in the hall, "I'm sorry i'm late. Things were a bit hectic"

No response.

"Korra...?" She hung the blue dress that she bought for Korra on one of the hooks in the closet and entered the big living room.

"Ohhhh" Her heart melted when she saw her lover asleep in one of the couches.

She laid the blanket back on top of Korra and went with her hand through coconut brown hair, causing Korra to slightly open her eyes.

"Hey you"  

 "A-Asami? What time is it?" She said with a voice that was almost unhearable.

"Almost 7" Her hand moved to Korra's tanned cheek.

Korra's eyes opened up, "Oh my god, our date! Let me quickly..."

Her boss pushed her back down, "Nope, it's your time to just lay doxn and relax" She traced her thumb on the dark circles below Korra's eyes, "Rest, sweetie"

A chuckle filled the room, "I just heard it twice but i already know that that is the cutest thing ever"

"What? Me calling you 'sweetie'?" 

Korra nodded, "I like the glasses by the way" 

"Oh, i forgot to take these off. I use these at work. They make me look smarter" 

"And cuter" Asami couldn't withhold a laugh.

"Are you flirting with me??" 

"Definitely" 

"I didn't know you were such a charmer... And a dork"

"Only when i'm tired" A faint smile appeared.

"Let's go upstairs then" Asami stood up.

"Carry me" She lifted her arms.

She ran towards the stairs, "You're the maid..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending is a bit 'nehhh' but i had no idea how i would have end it, if it wasn't 1 o' clock in the morning.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys and loves.
> 
> Ps: Next chapter things will happen, this was just a chapter.


	9. Home; part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUPER SORRY for the late update!!!

"Look who we have here! My favourite maid" Korra was always a softie for backwards hugs.

"I'm the only maid in the house, you dork" 

"Yeah but still..." She sighed right next to her girlfriend's neck.

"Do i have to make something to eat?" 

"No, i've already eaten at work. Also, you're doing the dishing, i don't want to make something dirty" Asami broke the hug and stepped to the fridge.

Korra's soul almost escaped by the yawn she produced, "It doesn't matter"

With a can of coke in one hand, she strapped a lock of hair behind Korra's ear with the other, "Are you overworking yourself again? I said to take it easy"

The maid pecked the other woman on her cheek, "It was just a very exhausting day" 

She searched for any sign of a lie, "Just... Just take it easy"

She was so cute when she was worried.

"I will" 

Normally, she wouldn't be worried about me like this but after i 'canceled' our date a week ago, she's afraid i work to much. Like i said, she's so cute when she does that. I promised her another date but she's busy with work these past few days.

"Are you almost finished? I want to go to bed" She sighed a different, more frustating sigh than before, "I just can't wait when i finally can hand in this project"

"Maybe you shouldn't overwork yourself" Korra shot back.

"Bla bla bla, just let's go" She tried to pull Korra away from the sink.

"No, i don't want to do this in the morning" She hissed.

"It's just a few plates" She started pulling again.

Something snapped, "YOU don't have to do this every single day! YOU don't have to wake up at 7 so you can finish this shitty chore! YOU can do whatever you want, when you want! So please, just wait"

Asami released her girp.

It didn't last long before Korra knew what she did, "I-I'm so sorry, Asami. I'm just tired and a bit cranky. Let's just go" 

"No, it's fine. It's my fault. After you finished, please come to bed" Her lips touched a tanned cheek.

The moment Asami stepped out of the kitchen, Korra's thoughts start to wander.

_Stupid, stupid Korra! Snapping at your boss a.k.a your freaking girlfriend. Idiot! She's going to fire you! She has the best reason ever! First she's going to dump your ass and then fire you!_

Another sigh filled the room, "Fuck..."

\---

After the dishes, she went to bed. Asami, who was already asleep, decided to sleep in her girlfriend's bed instead of her own. 

It doesn't feel good to snuggle close to her. You just hurt her, Korra. In her night clothing she crawled under the blanket, as far as possible from her lover. 

Asami started to move. As the big spoon, she embraced Korra, "I'm sorry Asami" She couldn't say it enough.

"Let me see you" 

She faced the pale beauty, "I have to show you something tomorrow" Asami whispered.

"What?" 

"You'll see then" she pulled Korra closer, "Oh yeah, start at 10. I think that will do you some good"

"Thank you" Soft lips placed one last kiss on her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Escalating too quickly?Anyways, thank you for reading!


	10. Home; part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays!
> 
> Ps: it's 2 in the morning so sorry for mistakes.

_I have to show you something..._

It kept ringing inside of Korra's head for the past few hours now. Asami said that they will go after she finished her design but she couldn't wait that long.

So she tried to distract her with chores... A lot of chores. 

Washing clothes? Check.

Dry clothes? Check.

Ironing? Check.

Take the garbage outside? Check.

...

\---

"Please don't tell me you fell asleep" Asami shouted when she walked in.

"Nope, still awake" 

Asami stepped in the kitchen hugged her girlfriend, "One day, i'm making a life sized doll of you and i just take it to work and hug it whenever i feel like" 

"That was kinda creepy but cute at the same time" It was time, "So, when do we leave?" 

"Pull on some clothes and then we leave"

"To?" 

Her boss laughed, "You'll have to see"

With a deep sigh, she dragged herself to the stairs.

\---

The rain raced against each other on my window. I always loved the rain. The sound of the drops that split in a million other drops, the smell of the wetness, cozy nights in front of a fire...

"We're almost there" She said while we took a left turn. We were still in the city where the big skyscrapers touched the grey sky.

"So... What is it?" I tried... But she kept her mouth shut. 

"Come on Asami" 

Still no answer. I crossed my arms like a little kid and put a fake pout on my face.

Ofcourse, no reaction.

\---

We parked just outside another skyscraper. At first sight, it looks finished but the thousand 'For sale' or 'For rent' said otherwise.

"We're here" Asami sighed.

"What are we doing here?" 

"Let's go inside" 

We stepped inside the hall. The walls were'nt painted and everything smelled like a constructing site.

"We're taking the elevator" Doing the thing she was best in, handing out commands.

The elevator didn't belong here. It was like it was stolen from a 5-star hotel. The golden doors closed when Asami pushed the last button on the panel.  

Her face was red and drips of sweat were placed on her face, "What's wrong Asami?"

She jumped when i opened my mouth, "N-Nothing. It's just warm"

_Liar_

\---

A small 'bing' sounded when the doors opened. In front of us was a small hallway. On each side were 5 doors and then there was one last door at the end. She opened the door at the end of the hallway with a nervous smile. I stepped in while she closed the door behind me. Unlike the rest of the building, this appartment was completely finished. It was a penthouse and wow, it wasn't a small one. A small balcony laid with wooden flooring and a small grass field. The kitchen was so modern and neat. The living room was cozy. The tv and home cinema were already installed and the couch looks so comfy. Light from the outside had entrance due to the big widows and...

"So what do you think...?" 

"I-It looks really nice, so chic and modern but... Why did you brought me here?" I turned around to face her.

"B-because i've been building this place for awhile now and i want to live here, hopefully in a few months, b-but... With you" I never saw her so... vunerable.

Everything stopped working. My legs didn't move, my eyes kept staring at her and my mouth wouldn't close.

She saw my reaction and jumped right in front of me, taking my hands, "I know it's fast and so direct but ~~we~~  I still have to wait for a few months. I can't move in while they still work here... There's time..."

"..."

"I'm not pushing you or anything but after yesterday... I just wanted to show you this" She released my hands and strolled through the penthouse, "This, this can be ours. Here, we can live as Korra and Asami, not as the maid and the boss. This can be our home"

I finally managed to move my mouth, "Home..."

She jumped back to me, "Yes"

"H-how can you even afford this place?? And wasn't this building still in progress??" S _o that's the only thing you can say at this moment??_

"I saved for it. The money i get from work is enough to pay for this. And yes, but i asked if they could build it as fast as possible, ofcourse with a small payment. I use this as an escape from all the stress from work"

I took small steps deeper in the giant apartment, "Do your dad know about this?"

"No. He's a bit overprotective..."

Only the sound of my steps filled the room, "So what's your answer?"

I stopped in front of the view, "How do you mean?"

"Do you want to, ha, start a life here...? With me?" Her blush was hearable.

I faced her while i was in shock, "Hey! You said we still had a few months!"

"Yeah, ofcourse! But..."

I sighed, "You want an answer now, right?"

She nodded her head in shame. 

Even though this is something big, my choice was made real quick "Yes"

"Yes, what?"

I rolled my eyes, "You really want to hear it coming out of my mouth??"

She nodded again.

"Yes Asami... I want to move in with you"

"Wait..." She quickly stepped closer to me, "You're not joking, right? It's not because i'm pushing you? Like i said, there's still..."

"Asami, honey ( _omg, that feels soooo nice to say_ ), i said that because i really, really want to. Not because you're saying so" And then she showed a smile that warmed me up inside.

Her pale hands cupped my face and she placed a passionate and finally well-working kiss on my lips. 

Wow. Just wow.

"I don't want to nag but are you really 100% sure?" From all the questions, this was the comformation she wanted.

"Yes" She released a content sigh.

"Did you know that the bed in the bedroom, much but much softer is than that one at home?"

I couldn't help but smile at her tone sounded so happy, "No, i guess that i need to test that"

"Well, follow me then..." Before she grabbed my hand, she left another red smudge from her lips on my cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, love you guys and see you next time!


	11. Do you like it?; part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penthouse, apartment, same thing.
> 
> I could have made it longer but now you can read what i already have written.
> 
> +Sorry for any mistakes, it's almost 3 am :(

Yesterday was practically just a flash. In less than a day, i commited a life with Asami... And i don't regret it. I can't hold myself to release a small chuckle whenever i think about to not being a maid anymore and it's just a few months away.

"I hope you're still in bed!" Her perfect voice echoed through the penthouse. 

Everything is perfect at the time.

"Well, i'm not leaving this bed. I want to be a burrito for the rest of the day. By the way, it's freezing."

She enters the room with a paper bag, "I'm sorry, nothing, except for water, is installed yet. I think they're doing it in a few days" She pulled off her jacket and took a seat on the edge of their kingsize bed, "Here you go. I brought some croissants" 

A sudden rush of happiness ran through Korra, "You're the perfect wife, you know that?" It didn't hit her until she reached for the bag.

"So... Wife??" Asami's cheeks lit up like red christmas lights.

Korra, who had the same reaction, tried to stay cool, "Y-Yeah, you heard what i said. My wife" Instead of grabbing the bag, she grabbed Asami's arm and pulled her on top of her.

"I'm glad you didn't brought your make-up. You look gorgeous without it." Korra said while leaning in for a kiss. She rolled over so she was on top without breaking the kiss. It escalated quickly when Asami brushed her tongue against her girlfriend's lips for access, that she immediatelly got granted. She attached herself to Korra by putting her legs around the maid's waist. The coldness was gone and the only thing she felt was warmth. Their tongues danced with each other while hands roamed everywhere. Asami let out a sof moan when Korra broke the kiss and let herself loose on the other woman's pale neck. Sucking, biting, licking, everything that made the warmth grow. Korra got curious and started to undo the buttons on Asami's white blouse, but then Asami turned away.

Korra's breathed heavily with a worried expression on her face, "Did... I... Do... Something wrong?"

Asami's face was red again, "No but..." Her face was enough.

Korra dropped her head in the crook of Asami's neck, "Sorry, i lost myself there for a minute" She mumbled against the skin.

"It's not your fault. It's just..."

"No, i understand" She placed a few small kisses on her neck before crawling off her grilfriend, "The croissants are still hot" She said with a smile.

Asami still didn't move, "What's wrong, babe?"

It was like she was pulled from a daydream, "Hè?? Nevermind. Let's just eat" She reached for the bag but Korra quickly pulled it further away. 

She straightend herself while she puts on a serious look on her face. "Speak. Now." The maid ordered her boss. 

"Look who's getting bossy..."

"Come on, Asami"

The pale beauty sighed, "It's just... I really just killed the mood there" The little laugh at the end didn't help.

Of course, Korra didn't buy it, "Fine. You don't have to tell me" She handed over the bag in defeat, "You said we had water right? I don't feel like eating, i'm going to take a shower instead"

She pretended that she didn't hear her name when she entered the bathroom. 

\---

The room she just entered was just as amazing as the rest of the apartment. The shower had enough room for 2 people (coincidence?? I think not!). Right in front of her was a large bath (again, room for 2) and then there was a large mirror above 2 seperate sinks. 

_like she knew i would say yes..._

\---

"Here you are, i was about to get worried" Korra said to the towels she just found.

She wrapped herself in the towel before stepping out of the bathroom.

"Babe?"

The other girl wasn't in the bedroom anymore. She stood right in front of the large windows. With her arms crossed and her thinking face, admiring the view.

"Asami?" It was then when she was getting closer to her girlfriend, that Korra saw that she had cried.  

An feeling of self hate consumed her. She slowly stepped to Asami, "Sweetie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted the way i did. I was a jerk"

The tears were away but the red stains under her eyes said enough. Her green eyes connected with blue eyes and she slowly pulled her in a soft hug, "You're the best wife ever, you know"

Clueless Korra returned the hug with love, "Sorry" 

"You say 'sorry' to much"

"That's because it's necessary"

The both stand their in each other's arms for a few minutes, enjoying the contact. 

A few drips explode on the floor while a few get absorbed by Asami's blouse.

"Korra..."

Korra hums against the pale skin.

"You're making me wet..."

"Well, maybe we should... Oh shit! Yes, euhm, sorry" She takes a big step back, "I think i better get dressed"

"I have some fresh clothes in the car. I'll be right back. Orrrrr..."

"Or what?" 

"We can go shopping" She said with a big smile, "My treat"

"Serious? That would be nice"

"Well, let's go then" Asami already started searching for her keys.

"Yeah, i'll just walk around wearing a towel"

Her girlfriend rolled her eyes, "You don't have to be so sassy" She left a small kiss on Korra's cheek before walking out of the door

\---

And there they go. Asami said that she knew a shopping mall filled with clothing stores that just had so many cute and beautiful pieces. 

"Is it expensive?" Korra asked back then. She didn't like it when Asami ignored her question.

 _Everything under 50, no 30, no make that 20, everything under 20 dollars is manageable. And just 2-3 pieces of clothing is fine._ She thought to herself. She hated how Asami had to pay for everything. Food, a freaking penthouse, now clothes. Never could she afford an apartment like that. And then she didn't even saw the clothes...

"What are you thinking about? Is something wrong with the outfit i brought?"

Her thought vanished, "No no, they're fine" She brought a black skinny jeans and a blue shirt. I'm glad i took my jacket with me or otherwise, i would have been a ice queen, "I've been thinking though... Do you really want to spend your life with me? Like you noticed, i sometimes can be a hard ass"

The red light made the car stop. She 'scanned' me from top to bottom before she sweetly answered, "Yes. Everybody can be a little annoying sometimes"

"Euh, annoying??"

She laughed at my tone, "I'm kidding. But yes, i really want to. Have you already changed your mind?"

"Not yet" Said the hotshot.

The stare that she gave me..., "I'm kidding!"

"You better be..." The light jumped back to green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...that she immediatelly got granted." Is this even a good sentence? I have no idea...
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading, you fine piece of human flesh. See you next time, loves to you!
> 
> Note: "You better be..." Isn't said with anger or 'creepiness' but it's just a joke.


	12. UPDATE

Hello reader!

Here's a small update what i'm about to do with my story and i'm sorry that this isn't a chapter :/. 

So, in the comment section of my previous part someone said something about sexual assault. Normally, sexual assault was the plan for this fanfic but i needed some time to think about it (Do i really want to write about this? How do i feel about it?...) and i decided to scrap that idea... 

I'M NOT PUTTING THE BLAME ON THE PERSON WHO LEFT THE COMMENT! It's just not really my 'cup of tea'. I'm a fluff-person, like you probably already noticed, and sexual abuse and stuff isn't working for me.

Now, what are my plans? I have an alternative. I'm not changing anything in the previous chapters and i hope i can 'connect' everything to the new (and hopefully, better) idea. 

I'm sorry for my chaotic 'thing'. Maybe when this story is finished, i'll add the original chapters as extras.

Thank you for your understanding. Like always, i hope i'll see you next chapter. Love you guys and i hope you have an awesome 2016. Xx

 

Ps: i'm in the middle of my exams, that's why everything goes so slow


	13. PREVIEW + UPDATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look in the notes below for news

Her two pale hands embraced the warm cup of coffee. Those green eyes i fell in love with gave away that she zoned out. 

"What's wrong?" It felt like i asked that question a million times. 

She shook her head, trying to come back to reality, "Sorry, what did you say?" Her little smile that formed on her lips fueled the butterflies in my belly.

"What's wrong?? You look so absent" I placed my hands on top of hers, the heat gently warming my hands through hers.

"Nothing" 

"It's about what happened this morning, right?? I'm sorry i rushed it all..." Her smile widend.

"It didn't had to do anything with you..." Her cheeks turned pink, "I even liked it but..."

I waved my hand, "It wasn't my fault??"

She nodded.

A huge weight fell from my shoulders, "I'm glad to hear that" I wrapped my hands around hers again, "You don't need to explain what was wrong in the morning, just promise me that you'll tell me one day. Okay?" 

Asami took my left hand and escorted it to her lips. She gave a small kiss on the back of my hand, "I promise"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M FINISHED WITH MY EXAMS! I probably failed all 5 of them but hey, i can finally focus back on my writing. I'm gonna try to keep the chapters coming as fast as possible.
> 
> Love you guys! See you next time


	14. Another update...

So i failed all of my exams. I feel like shit. I'm taking a small break from  _That was not in the job description_. I'm going to start a new project and i think i'll write 2-3 chapters of  _3/51_ (The new project i just mentioned). 

 

Love you guys, see you next time x


	15. Do you like it?; part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, i'm sorry i was away for 5 years....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Korra got hired as a maid at Asami's house. Asami was always drunk because she couldn't handle the stress + she was too afraid to talk to Korra about her feelings. After awhile, they confess their love and they're happy. Then after a few weeks, Asami takes Korra to a 'almost finished' apartment and asks Korra to live with her, Korra says yes. Now they're out shopping.
> 
> Ps: Don't be too harsh, i just need to get back in it :(

"Asami, please" Korra dropped the all the bags, "Can we take a small break?"

Asami faced the other girl. Korra's face was covered in redness, "But we still need some clothes... for you..."

They entered tons of shops and stores. There was always something Asami really liked.

"But Korra i must have that", "But, honey, it's so cute!", were the strong arguments she always used. It was fun to see Asami this way. 

The water tribe girl laughed, "Babe, from all the bags you see on the ground, one of them is mine..."

A nervous chuckle escaped Asami's mouth, "I think i lost myself there..."

"Oh... You think??"

\---

So, they decided to take a break. Korra, who carried all the bags released them next to a outdoor table at a cafe.

"Asami, i know i'm your maid but come on..."

"I know i have a problem Korra, i-it's just... I'll help you carry them to the car..." A defeated sigh filled the air.

"Goodmorning, can I help you?"

Wow. That was fast.

"Euh, yeah, one coffee please"

"Just a bottle of water" 

"Will come right up"

We waited for the drinks in an awkward silence. I caught her a few times staring and then she got a habit of quickly turning away.

"You know we're already dating, right?" A warmth opened up inside of me, "... That's right we're dating" 

My girlfriend smiled, her not-make-up lips were so...  _kissable._

"You're smile is so beautiful" Escaped my mouth.

The smile brightend, "That's nice of you to say. Thank you"

Our 'flirting' was stopped by the arrival of pur drinks.

Her two pale hands immediately embraced the warm cup of coffee. Her green eyes gave away that she zoned out. 

"What's wrong?" It felt like i asked that question a million times. 

She shook her head, trying to come back to reality, "Sorry, what did you say?" Her little smile that formed on her lips fueled the butterflies in my belly.

"What's wrong?? You look so absent" I placed my hands on top of hers, the heat gently warming my hands through hers.

"Nothing" 

"It's about what happened this morning, right?? I'm sorry i rushed it all..." Her smile widend.

"It didn't had to do anything with you..." Her cheeks turned pink, "I even liked it but..."

I pointed to myself, "It wasn't my fault?"

She nodded.

A huge weight fell from my shoulders, "I'm glad to hear that" I wrapped my hands around hers again, "You don't need to explain what was wrong, just promise me that you'll tell me one day" 

Asami took my left hand and escorted it to her lips. She gave a small kiss on the back of my hand, "I promise"

\---

"Can we go straight to bed? I'm exhausted" It was a11 pm and the sun had already disappeared for a few hours

"Yeah, carrying all those bags was probably... Oh wait, that was me..." 

Asami rolled her eyes, "I'm sorryyyyyy" She grabbed the bags, "I'll bring them upstairs"

Korra planted a small kiss on her girlfriend's cheek, "Thanks, i'll be right up"

\---

"Hon?"

"I'm in the bathroom, be right there"

Korra changed into something comfortable and fell in her bed... And there came Asami.

With a new pink lacy bra and panty, she entered the room.

I... I... Yeah..., "W-When did you b-bought that?" My swallow echoed through our bedroom. 

She leaned against the wall, pushing her breasts forwards, "That one shop you didn't want to go in" She spoke in a sensual voice. She slowly approached me, "I wanted to ask if you like it but..." She was now in bed, on top of me, "... on the look on your face, i think you do" She whispered in my ear. The words put me in a trance.

*swallow* "I do" I hardly could out these two words, "Are you wearing parfume?"

"I'm glad you asked. It came from the same shop" My boss' sly smile hovered over my neck. Her red lips brushing against my skin.

She was showing off with her bare soft skin. I placed my hand on her waist, but she slapped it off of it. 

"I hate you so much right now" She enjoyed my frustrating.

"I love you too" She whispered again.

I couldn't hold myself when she bit in my earlobe. A moan escaped my mouth. She laughed at me, "So this is my reward for carrying all those bags?"

"So you want your reward?" She left a trail of kisses on my neck while i kept nagging.

"Yes!" I released a bit to excited.

"Beg for it then"

With no hesitation, Korra obeyed, "Please Asami... I want my reward"

She laughed again. Her lips finally touched mine and she laid my hands on her hips. She was rough, immediately using tongue and her hands roamed over my whole body.

Korra broke the kiss, earning a frustrating moan from the other woman, and started attacking her neck.

"Wait..." 

I couldn't stop, my tongue, my lips, my hands were out of control.

"Korra, please wait" 

"Not again..." My sexual frustration could be heard in my sigh. I calmed down and finally stopped. I dropped my head on my pillow.

"Sorry" She let her head fall on my chest.

I digged my hands in her soft hair, gently stroking it, "You're going to kill me someday"

"I know but..." She rolled next to me, still wrapping herself around my arm, "I want it to be special"

"It's unfair you know... You come in, wearing almost nothing but then i have to stop..."

Another sorry filled the room.

"Let's have some sleep" 

"Okay" Asami left a small kiss on Korra's cheek, "Sleep tight sweetie"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, i thank all of you for your patience!  
> Hope i see you again next time.


	16. Some kind of fucked up mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with a new one!

A calm week past. Korra did her job while Asami did hers. They both were waiting until they finally could see each other at the end of the day at home. It was a 'tradition' of Asami to shout 'Honey, i'm home!', just to inform Korra that she still lived in a 70's tv show.

And then one time Asami arrived from work.

"Hello" she almost whispered behind Korra's back. It was already late so she was already doing the dishes.

Korra jumped a little when hearing the word, "Jeeez Asami" She gripped her heart. 

"Sorry" Korra pulled her closer to kiss her.

"I'm almost done here" She focused back on the dishes while Asami disappeared in the living room.

\---

Korra dropped herself in one of the sofas. She let her head rest on Asami's shoulder, "How was work?"

"Tiring. Rough day" She said in the same quiet voice.

"Where are we going to sleep?" A yawn escaped out of Korra's mouth.

"I... I think i'll sleep alone today. Work was stressfull" Without another word said, the pale girl stood up and went up the stairs.

\---

"She had a rough day at work Korra. Let her rest" The maid said to herself. She crawled under the sheets and closed her eyes.

Then, when least expected, Asami entered her room, no hint of emotion on her face.

"Changed your mind?" Korra gestured to the empty pillow next to her with a smug smile.

"This isn't going to work"

Korra's expression immediately changed, "How... What??" 

"I think it's better if we break up", She inhaled until her lungs were full and turned around.

Korra, who was frozen solid, finally went after her.

"Babe..." Korra reached Asami's arm that lifeless hung next to her body, "What are you talking about?" 

With a stern voice she said: "We can't be a couple anymore"

Asami's words stumped Korra in the heart, "We can. We're togheter right now"

She gazed at the interlocking hands, "K-Korra... I'm probably getting married..."

The maid just stood there, processing what Asami just had said, "I-I don't get it??" 

"My dad wants me to marry someone"

"With??" 

"Probably some stranger i never met"

"When? Did he introduced you to somebody??"

"He didn't but it's always the same, Korra. Everytime i'm happy with someone, he strolls through the door with 'my future husband'... That's why i was crying in our apartment... I was afraid... It's one of the reasons why i moved a bit fast in our relationship" She placed her hand on her head, trying to hide the shame.

Korra thightend the grip while she calmed herself down, "Asami, maybe he stopped looking for someone" She pulled her girlfriend in a gentle hug, "Also, i really love the idea of 'our apartment'?" She whispered trying to light up the mood.

Her boss let out a small chuckle , "It does have a good ring to it"

Korra smiled against the crook of Asami's neck, "So... Your room?"

\---

"Why now?" 

"Hu? What did you say?" Korra's fingers danced in Asami's long raven black hair.

"Why now?" The maid repeated.

Asami lifted her face up from Korra's arm, "What do you mean?"

"When did it pop up in your mind that you're dad would... You know... Bring a man home??"

"Oh... Well, i was at work and while i was busy on a blueprint, i started thinking about you..."

"While you were drawing on a blueprint??" 

"Your eyes are blue and i didn't like the assignment so i was easily distr... Just let me finish"

Korra laughed, "Sorry, you may proceed"

"So, the blueprint. I started thinking about us as a couple, how happy we are as a couple..." She paused, hoping that Korra would have the same opinion.

"Yes, and...?"

"From then, everything started to go down hill. I started comparing with other moments i finally felt content and happy and then about what normally happened next and ugh..." She hid her face in a pillow, "I'm scared Korra"

"Don't be. We'll deal with this when it happens" An assuring kiss was placed on her girlfriend's forehead.

"Okay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading people. You know the drill, see you next chapter! Loves!


	17. NEWS NEWS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No update :/

Hello reader!

Long time no see and i'm sorry for that. I'm really busy with school at the moment. I miss writing but i don't have the chance to catch up with it. I promise that you'll get a brand new chapter by the end of this week!

With lots of love,

Your friendly neighbourhood writer, the Dennyman xxx


	18. Jinxed it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i'm a bit late! It's almost 2 am here so sorry for any mistakes

"I missed you in bed this morning"

"I need to get some work done. I can't snuggle with my boss until 2pm every single day" She explained whilst putting the last dry plate away.

"You know, your should wear your little maid outfit more often... Like... In the bedroom" She said while biting her red underlip.

"Oh. I like the mood you're in."

"Let's go upstairs" Asami grabbed Korra's hand but was stopped midway the hall.

"Babe, not yet... I need to do one last thing, i czn take it easy tomorrow"

Asami showed her little cute pout, "Okay..."

"Come here you silly goose" She didn't had to say it twice. Asami roughly placed her lips on top of Korra's.

The kiss deepend fast. Asami placed her hands on the maid's firm ass, squeezing it.

"A-Asami?! What the fuck is going on!?" Hiroshi dropped the suitcase that was in his hand. He closed the door with a slam.

 _No_ , was the first thing that Asami thought of, "D-Dad, ..."

His vision was blurred by redness, "You two, in my office! NOW!" His voice echoed through the mansion. 

\---

Korra couldn't stop looking at her feet. The moment Hiroshi entered his office, he immediately opened a bottle of scotch and took a huge gulp from it.

He turned to his daughter, "Would you mind to explain what the fuck that was back there??" He totally ignored the maid.

"I-It was a kiss, dad"

A smirk escaped his mouth, "Well, no shit! Why, Asami?? Why??"

"How do you mean? Like,  _why_ i kissed our maid?"

He nodded while taking another sip.

"I was curious"

He spit out his drink, "You... You were curious??" 

Grey eyes focused on Korra, "Do you got something to say for yourself??" 

In fear of losing her job, she shook her head.

"Nothing?? Take your bags, you're fired"

Asami's eyes shot open and she dropped the attitude, "I kissed her, dad. She did nothing. You can't punish her for my mistakes!" 

"You should have think of that before curiosity took over" 

"Korra, can you give us a minute please?" Asami gestured to the door.

She answered with a small nod and exited the office.

\---

Korra kept her job. What happened or what was said in Hiroshi's office was still a mystery for her. Asami's dad kept an eye on both girls for the evening.

\---

Asami glared into the fire at the fire place. She sat in one of the couches that were faced to the sparkling fire. Her thoughts were somewhere else.

Korra slowly walked to her, stopping a few steps from her, "Asami...?"

"What did you say there??" Hiroshi emerged in the room.

"S-Sorry, sir... Miss Sato?"

Asami kept her mouth shut.

"Looks like she doesn't want to talk to you" A sly smile covered his face,  _Good_ , he whispered just loud enough so Korra could hear it, "Go to your room. I think you've done enough for today" 

With displeasure, she nodded, "Goodnight"

"Sleeptight Korra" Faintly entered her ears.

Just hearing that voice summoned a nice warmth inside her. She tried to catch a last glimpse from Asami but instead caught a very unamused look from Hiroshi.


	19. REBIRTH: Back on the saddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REWRITE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai guys, long time no see... First things first, why was I away for a million years? I think I just was out of this 'fase'. Second, I didn't want to leave you with an unfinished story. Third, I'm doing a re-write because I had some new ideas.  
> So, hope you enjoy!

Korra finished her glass of water and looked at her watch, "11 pm, time to hit the hay."  
She put the glass in the sink and made way to Asami's office.  
Gently opening the door, she took a peak at the lady behind the wooden office. The white light showed Asami's tired face in the dark room.  
"Miss Sato, it's getting late... What about you finish up, whatever you doing, so you can go to bed?" She said while entering the room.  
Asami took her attention off the screen and focused on Korra, "Sorry Korra, did you say something?" A small smile finishing the sentence.  
It was fun to Asami smile, she's always so serious when she's talking to her colleagues or just when she's talking about business.  
"It's 11 pm, Miss..."  
"Asami, I think you you meant Asami." She jokingly said,  
"3 months and still..."  
"Okay, 'Asami', but it's still 11 pm."  
The lady behind the office nodded in satisfaction, "I know but I still need to wrap up this design." She said while rubbing her bags under her eyes.  
"You sure? It looks like you can use some sleep..."  
Asami sighed, "I'm almost finished so I'll be in bed in 30 minutes or so"  
Korra knew what Asami was up to plan, "Okay then, sleeptight Miss..."  
"Ahem..."  
Korra couldn't resist to roll her eyes "Asami... Sleeptight Asami."  
"You too, Korra." The pale woman yawned while turning back to the screen.  
\--  
In her room she couldn't stop thinking about the hard working woman. Since the moment she arrived here, Asami treated her as an equal and not like the maid she is... Not like Hiroshi. Her father was the opposite of Asami. He demanded that Korra only addressed Asami as 'Miss Sato' or that she 'at all times have to wear this tiny, ugly uniform, like it came out of a 70's show'. She couldn't complain though, she could have been HIS new maid... But luckily, she wasn't. She was the maid of the amazing Asami Sato, a hard working woman... But who was also an alcoholic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter but I already wanted to post that I'm back. The next chapter will be longer. See you guys!


	20. REBIRTH: An all-round maid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long, I finished this chapter but then it got deleted... So yeah...

"Drink up" Korra demanded. The glass landed with a loud knock on the wooden bureau.  
With trouble Asami lifted her head. Her hair messy, her make up smeared all over her face, bags under her eyes as black as a crow... She was a mess.  
"W-Where are we?"  
"THIS time, miss Sato, you're in your office."  
"Luckily I didn't end up the stairs again" She said combined with a faint laugh. Her hand gently grabbing the glass.  
The moody maid opened the blinders, letting in the nice light from the sun.  
"Korra?! Close it!" Asami shielded herself behind her arm like she could melt any moment.  
Korra ignored the 'request' and started cleaning up the place. One empty bottle of whisky was laying on the ground, one big and sticky stain (The least favourite kind of stain) on Asami's desk that she needed to clean off later and then there were two used empty glasses..., "Why did you even use two... You know what, I don't care..."  
Korra hated it. Her job wasn't that bad, it's just normal maid stuff but this... It all started two weeks after she started working at Sato manor. The first time was definitely the worst. She found Asami unconscience on the couch, almost giving her a heart attack.  
Korra started shaking Asami like a mad man, "Miss Sato?? Miss Sato?!"  
A displeasing groan erupted, "W-What...", The disgusting smell of liquor filled the room.  
"Have you been drinking??" Korra couldn't help herself but her mom reflex rose within her.  
"I'm fine Korra..." She tried to pull herself up.  
"Let me help you."  
But before she could lay a finger on the hungover lady, she got pushed away. With a lot of trouble, Asami went straight to her room.  
And unfortunately, after that, finding Asami drunk was something that happened frequently.  
She could hear Asami struggling all the way from the kitchen.  
She sighed heavily while opening the door, "Let's go. To your room. Where you can sleep off this... Condition and where you can become a normal functioning human being."  
"No, I can take care for myself" Asami spit out of her mouth while simultaneously almost falling face first on the ground.  
Korra could care less about what she said and let Asami lean against her, "Done nagging?" With a faint pout on Asami's face they head to the stairs.  
\--- "Thank you, Korra" Asami whispered, finally sobering up.  
Korra glansed at the woman before speaking, "That's why I'm here."  
"That's not true." The pale woman stared at the ground. Korra brushed the answer off, presuming it was just some random rambling caused by the alcohol.

\---  
Korra dropped Asami on the side of the kingsize bed, "Stay put, I'll get some tissues for your 'fabulous' make up."  
Asami has a seperate bathroom in her room so Korra couldn't be away for a few seconds but the moment she entered the room again, Asami stood there in front of her closet, in her lingerie.  
Korra, who was turning bright red, was shocked, "I was away for seconds! But are you doing?" It was hard focusing on the situation. She was not sure what to do, she kept looking at the half naked woman while at the same time she kept looking away.  
"I'm searching for my pj's, Korra, what do you think i'm doing?" Her eyes still focusing on the contents of the closet.  
The maid decided to not look at Asami. She puts everything on the bed and pushed Asami away. Her face buried in the closet while handing one Asami's pj's, "Here, j-just put it on."  
Laughter entered the air while Korra was still buried, trying to cool herself down.  
"I'm readyyy." An amusing hum finished the sentence.  
They both sit on the edge of the bed while Korra gently rubs the wet tissue across Asami's face. Asami, who was smiling whole the time, was definitely enjoying this.  
Korra rolled her eyes. She noticed how soft and clear Asami's skin is and how green her eyes were... Even though she could use some sleep.  
"Almost finished?"  
Korra, who wandered off, came back to her senses. She wiped the last smudge of make up off Asami's face. The maid wondered how it could be that Asami even looked amazing without make up.  
"I think i've everything." She collected the dirty tissues and threw it in the small trash can next to Asami's bed.  
Close to the door, she turned around before leaving, "Now, sleep!"  
A smile appeared on Asami's face, "With pleasure, see you in a few hours."  
Korra closed the door behind her, that smile of Asami still in the back of her mind.  
She sighed, "And that was just the beginnig of the day..."


End file.
